


the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

by orphan_account



Category: Garfield - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: ... or is it crack?, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in 30 minutes I'm sorry, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, M/M, Part 3 Dio Brando | DIO, Part 3 Garfield | GARFIELD, the ship name is Garfieldio/Diorfield I don't take suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There were days when Dio's mind was a storm, a tempest not even Enyaba could soothe. On those days, when the servants knew just where to hide from the fallout of his rage, another took her place by his side.Title from Hozier's "Take me to Church"
Relationships: Dio Brando & Garfield (Garfield), Dio Brando/Garfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	the only heaven i'll be sent to is when i'm alone with you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry you have to read this. My brain in the shower is a beast I do not want to wrangle.

Red. All Dio could see was red. The bloodstains on the floor, the wine he was once so fond of, the velvet curtains that now lay in shreds by his feet. His world was a familiar sea of scarlet, one Dio sought solace in. One where carnage took bloom in any crevice it could find. His anger was a trance that few could take their eyes from. It had cost many of those who couldn't their lives. After all, who could survive the wrath of a god?

A door slammed open. A voice called out to him in the darkness.

"You in here, Dio?" That stupid little cat. On any other day, Dio would have laughed, and simply embraced Garfield's presence. Today was not one of those days. He should not be seen like this.

Paws padded towards him, slowly, nonchalantly, as if he didn't need to bow before Dio's feet. As if he was not facing a deity in the flesh. As if Dio could not kill him a hundred times over with breath to spare. It infuriated him. He growled, "Leave."

"Nah, I just got here. You ain't looking too good, Dio. Somethin' wrong?" How dare he. A thought briefly passed his mind. He could kill Garfield right now. He could rid himself of the feelings that had been plaguing him ever since they crossed paths. He could rid himself of the bond he had unintentionally formed with the feline. None of the years he spent in his underwater prison could have ever prepared him for this. And he could bring it to an end with a snap of his fingers.

He blinked, and he was on his knees. When did he kneel? It wasn't the work of an enemy stand, one much like his. Enyaba had proudly stated that Garfield could neither see nor use stands. It was then that he noticed the warm pressure of paws on his face.

It felt as if Garfield's paws were everywhere, on his face, in his hair. Nothing felt warmer against Dio's cold, dead, skin. It was as if the cat was a second sun, one whose light Dio could keep all to himself. And how he wanted to. 

"This isn't you, yeah? Don't answer the question, it's rhetorical. Just calm down, bud." Warm breath blew against his face as the cat continued speaking. Dio wanted to both strangle and kiss Garfield. Either way, he couldn't bring himself to move. Dio's rage was long gone by now, but he was entranced by the feline in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"Good." Garfield always knew. He could read Dio like an open book, and the vampire found that he didn't mind at all. He spoke for the first time in hours.

"Garfield..." Dio's voice came out a whisper, a prayer, as if he was not the only god in the room.

"Good."


End file.
